Dxd : bar del multiverso
by Joker Black Crown
Summary: Todos los issei de diferentes universos de wattpad se reúnen para charlar y hacer desmadre por el bar, habrá los traicionados y los no traicionados peleando por doquier
1. Chapter 1

Es un Ova dedicado para los que lee la historia de highschool dxd: multiverse escrito por Kurimuzonnoishino de wattpad

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Ova: Locura en el Bar**

Todos los issei de todos los universos estaban comiendo y bebiendo en un bar multiversal, todos tenían tiempo para descansar ante del inicio del torneo.

Issei godslayer estaba comiendo tranquilo un plato de bistecs con puré de papas.

Issei godslayer: que delicia

Issei yandere: me pasa la sal.

Issei godslayer : aquí tiene (le pasa la sal)

Issei yandere:gracia.

El resto estaban disfrutando hasta que escucho unas disputa.

Issei peluche: hip, ya te dije, la tengo más que tu, hip.

Issei canon: como la vas a tener, si eres un peluche.

Issei peluche: Repite eso cabrón

Ante de que las cosas se pusiera tenso, el issei del imperio del dragón trata de aliviar la tensión.

Issei dragón: chicos, creo que bebieron de más, vamos todos a calmarnos.

Issei peluche: una mierda, chi, yo quiero que este cabrón se disculpe hip.

Issei canon: perdón, decía algo.

Issei peluche se abalanza sobre issei canon y comienza a darles putazos, mientra el resto de los issei estaban apoyando.

Issei yami:mmm, se está poniendo bueno.

Todos los issei: pelea, pelea, vamos a hacer desmadre.

Issei godslayer : con solo verlo ya me da pena ajena, porque todos somo una existencia tan pobre (decía apenado y irritado godslayer mientras se hace un facepalm).

Pronto issei canon agarra al peluche.

Issei canon: es hora de que te chinge teddy (lo decía issei canon mientra le tira a issei peluche)

El peluche aterriza sobre un vaso de yogur de fresa que pertenecía a issei de renacimiento de nephelim.

Estarrosa sparda: mi postre (lo decía de forma impasible)

Issei peluche: lo siento (decía teddy issei sólo para ser agarrado por el cuello por Estarrosa)

Pronto el issei peluche sale volando por la ventana mientra el issei canon ahora era arrojado contra la pared con fuerza por issei Estarrosa sparda.

El caos se desató y todos los issei peleaban entre sí.

En ese momento aparece Shio que quería ver a su touchan.

Shio: Tou-chan (decía feliz la niña sólo para recibir un pastelazo )

Pronto Shio comenzó a llorar haciendo asustar a los issei ya que vieron a issei yandere tener el cabello rosa y ojos rojos.

Issei yandere:ustedes hicieron llorar mucho a Shio-chan (decía issei yandere sacando la motosierra gigante)

Todos los issei:ya válimos madre!

 **3 doritos después**

Se podía ver múltiples bolsas con cuerpos esparcidas por todos lados mientra se podía ver a un cuervo comiendo las entrañas de issei peluche, el se encontraba partido a la mitad.

Issei peluche:hay mamá, ya no siento la pierna, ya no siento mi pija también, ah aquí está (decía el peluche al ver la mitad a su lado).

Tanto issei estarrosa y issei yami tenía ligero rasguño pero se encontraba bebiendo lejos mientra sonría al ver la masacre.

Tanto issei godslayer y issei yandere estaba en el bar comiendo con Shio en el medio, los 3 disfrutando su cena.

Issei yandere: diga ahhh... (decía issei yandere alimentando a Shio

Issei godslayer:creo que te pasaste, fue muy gore incluso para mi.

Issei yandere: se lo merece, ellos hicieron llorar mucho a Shio-chan.

Shio: jajajaja fue una cena, es como tener 2 Tou-chan que me mime, godslayer Tou-chan, quiere ser mi mamá?..-decía Shio de forma inocente.

Issei yandere: es una excelente idea, si Shio-chan quiere, no tengo problema con que el sea su madre, no?(decía issei yandere con una sonrisa mientras apuntaba su cuchillo en el vientre de godslayer)

Issei godslayer tenía una mirada asqueado al ser preguntado de esa forma.

Issei godslayer:(maldito autor, porque me tiene que hacer sufrir de esa manera, porque siempre Yo).

Después de un tiempo, Shio uso su poder para traer a todos los issei de nuevo a la vida para participar al torneo, pero quedaron traumados de por vida con la excepción de estarrosa y Yami.

Así todos vivieron felices por siempre

 **Fin del Ova**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ova 2 : comienzo de una bella y sangriento Amor**

 **Campo de entrenamiento multiversal**

El sonido de choques metálicos seguido con sonidos de rayos se escuchaba, en un choque brutal de puños en sus mejillas, tanto issei Godslayer como Issei yandere estaba luchando de una batalla pareja.

Ambos se separaron para luego lanzarse.

Issei Godslayer cubrió su puño del brazo mjölnir con Ki de armamento para lanzar el golpe, issei yandere hizo aparecer en un destello de magia un escudo táctico reforzado.

El escudo al recibir el puño, se hace pedazos mientra yandere hace aparecer un cuchillo de mariposa y la otra mano era una nodachi.

Pronto yandere comenzó a lanzar una ráfagas de huelgas y entoscada contra Godslayer que desviaba todo con su brazo mjölnir.

Godslayer con una patada al pecho, empujó a yandere mientra saca su pistola de doble cañón llamado Donner, apuntó a yandere y disparo una ráfagas de balas.

Yandere cubrió de electricidad rosa en sus armas y lo desvío todas con facilidad.

-... **Godspeed**...-en un parpadeo yandere termina detrás de issei con su nodachi al aire.

múltiples cortes aparece en el cuerpo de issei Godslayer seguido con múltiples geiser de sangre que salía de las heridas.

Rápidamente, sus heridas se cerraban gracia a su inmortalidad, Godslayer miro a yandere.

Apretando los dientes, Godslayer cubrió su cuerpo con blindaje del rayo negro y miró a yandere.

-... **Blindaje del rayo (1000%)**...-murmuró Godslayer para luego desaparecer para luego reaparecer detrás de yandere.

Sin llegar a reaccionar a tiempo, yandere recibió un puñetazo a la mandíbula con fuerza seguido con un rodillazo al estómago.

Godslayer agarra a yandere por el rostro y lo estampó al suelo con fuerza.

Cargando de electricidad seguido con Ki de armamento en todo su brazo mjölnir, Godslayer golpea a yandere con un brutal codazo detrás de su cabeza con tal fuerza que el cráter se hizo más profundo.

Pero algo paso, entre el humo, Godslayer salió disparando hasta chocar contra una pared, saliendo del cráter, Yandere tenía heridas mientra su brazo derecho era cargado con electricidad muy potente.

-... **Godspeed punch..**...-murmuró Yandere mientras apunta su mano al cielo, pronto el cielo se oscureció por la nube que salio de la nada.

Godslayer llegó a ver un dragón de 3 cabezas hechos de electricidad rosa.

-...mierda...-susurró Godslayer.

-... **desaparece junto con el trueno...Thunder Fang!.**..-exclamó Yandere bajando la mano haciendo que el dragón saliera a descender sobre Godslayer.

Levantándose con rapidez, Godslayer miro como el dragón iba a cámara lenta.

Apretando los dientes, issei pego un potente rugido furioso mientra su cuerpo explota en llama naranja mientra su brazos era cubierto con Ki de armamento.

Había activado la Ira de dragón (como kratos y su furia espartana).

Cubriendo el fuego a su brazo mjölnir.

Colocando sus pies en el suelo.

-... **Atrapa el suelo**...-murmuró Godslayer haciendo que sus pies creará un cráter.

-... **Pasó Rápido!**..,,,,-exclamó Godslayer mientra desaparece en un destello de velocidad para luego aparecer enfrente del dragón de rayo de yandere.

Con su puño bien apretado, Godslayer rugio!

-... **Drachenschlag!..**...-exclamó Godslayer mientra pega un devastador puñetazo cargando con fuego de ira de dragón y Ki de armamento.

Cómo resultado el dragón de rayo se disuelve con una explosión de rayo y onda de choque, Godslayer pronto se desciende directo a Yandere mientra carga electricidad blanco y negro en su brazo derecho.

Yandere levantó su mano creando una explosión de electricidad rosa.

Cuando estuvieron cerca. Ambos exclama sus técnicas.

-... **Volts spear!.**...-exclamó Yandere mientra usa su brazo como si fuera una lanza cargada de electricidad.

-... **Donnerspeer (1000%)**...-exclamó Goodslayer chocando su técnica con la de yandere.

Ambos no cedieron hasta que el choque explote en una explosión de onda de que choque empujó a ambos.

Goodslayer uso su brazo para agarrar el suelo para detenerse mientra Yandere en un destello de magia, saca la katana y lo clava al suelo.

Ambos se encontraba cansado y serio.

Pronto con un suspiro, terminaron de desactivar sus respectivas técnicas mientra Yandere guarda su espalda en el bolsillo de almacenamiento mágico.

-...si que fue un buen entrenamiento...eres fuerte...-murmuró Godslayer caminando hacia Yandere.

-no fue para tanto, si esta batalla seguía durado más, habría perdido, cuando se trata de resistencia, eres el que mas aguanta...-murmuró Yandere mientra camina hacia Godslayer.

-...ser inmortal tiene tus ventajas, no podía esperar menos de una contraparte mía...realmente eres peligroso...-decía Godslayer mientra Yandere sólo podía sonreír de forma triste.

-...si, soy realmente peligroso, incluso para todos...-se murmuró Yandere.

Godslayer con una mirada seria, miro a Yandere que parecía deprimido, no era tonto, sabía que había muchos Issei donde sufrieron el mismo destino de la traición y toda esas cosas, y el había sido traicionado por su antiguo harem.

Pero al ver a Yandere, era mucho peor, no tardó en pedir permiso a su creador para que le dejará ver los recuerdos de Yandere en su universo.

Había llegado a ver hasta el final, donde Yandere en un ataque de locura y rabia, había matado a todos el mundo, incluso había matado a Shio por accidente, eso hizo que Yandere se quiso suicidarse sólo para que su creador lo detuviera.

No tardó en enojarse por lo que su otro yo tuvo que pasar, el sufrió tanto y no estaba sorprendido si el se volvió loco por completo.

-...(suspiro)...si te siente feliz, mi vida también fue una completa mierda, je je ambos sufrimos, pero se que al final encontraremos un futuro donde podamos ser feliz...-decía Godslayer tratando de animar a su comtraparte tuya.

-...tu crees...-decía Yandere.

-...aunque tu final no haya salido como tu quería, lo mismo puede venir a vivir en mí mundo, el creador dijo que puede quedarte en mi mundo todo el tiempo que tu quieras...-dijo Godslayer.

-...gracia, supongo, aun no se mucho de tu mundo, pero iré de toda maneras...-decía Yandere.

-...que bien, mi mujer te recibirá con los brazos abierto, ahora somos una familia feliz, Otro-yo...-decía Godslayer.

-...Una familia, eh?...hace mucho había perdido ese significado...-decía Yandere.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar al apartamento Godslayer.

Cuando entraron, Yandere miraba el apartamento, no pudo evitar recordar el apartamento donde solía vivir con su Shio-chan.

Con un suspiro triste, Yandere acariciaba el collar de perro que tenia en su cuello, ese collar era el único recuerdo que tenia para recordar a su Shio-chan.

-...Shio-chan...-murmuraba tristemente Yandere.

De repente una mano toca su hombro, Yandere miraba a Godslayer que tenia una pequeña sonrisa.

-...Oye, se una manera que te alegrará, que tal vamos a golpear a la piñata humana llamada Rizevim, increíble, 3 yenes por cada 5 golpes, incluso esta siendo fila los otros issei para disfrutar...-decía Godslayer mientra usa Creation para crear una bolsa de cuero llenos de monedas de yenes.

-...Seguro...-decía Yandere con una pequeña sonrisa.

Con un pequeño suspiro, Godslayer le dio la espalda a Yandere.

-...bien, tengo que preparar unas cosas, si tiene sed, hay refresco en el refrigerador, aunque pensándolo bien, puedes traerme uno, también...-dijo Godslayer con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...claro, te lo traigo..-decía Yandere mientra se dirige a la cocina, ahí abrió el refrigerador y vio que adentro no había refresco, pero había 2 cajitas de leches de fresas, había una nota.

 **"Para el mortal y su amigo, espero que lo disfruten"**

 **Firma, Kaya**

 **:3**

Yandere sólo recogió las 2 cajitas y se dirigió al cuarto para ver a Godslayer que tenia puliendo su bate de acero para el juego de la piñata rizevim.

-...Volví...-decía Yandere atrayendo la atención de Godslayer.

-...que bueno, tenia sed...-decía Godslayer.

-...no había refresco, pero había esas 2 cajas de leches con fresas...-decía Yandere.

-...bueno, algo es algo, salud, otro-yo, por una buena amistad..,-decía Godslayer haciendo chocando cajitas con Yandere.

Yandere sólo asentía con una pequeña sonrisa mientra chocaba la cajita.

Ambos abriendo la cajitas y bebieron hasta el fondo las cajas

Ambos terminaron de beber todo el contenido del jugo, sus rostro tenía una expresión satisfactorio.

-...amo la lecha con fresas...-decía Godslayer.

-...si, a mi me gusta mucho...-decía Yandere.

Justo en este momento en que ambos se iban a ir, de forma repentina, los dos explotaron en una explosión de humo rosa.

-...pero que...-exclama Godslayer con una voz femenina incrédulo mientra comienza a toser.

-...estamos bajos ataque!...-exclamó Yandere con su voz femenina sin poder llegar ver nada.

Poco a poco, Godslayer caminando entre los humos rosas para abrir la ventana.

Poco a poco, la densidad del humo disminuía hasta que se disolvió.

Godslayer miro sus suaves y femenina mano, todo su cuerpo temblaba de la incredulidad.

-...no no no, maldición, no otra vez!...-exclama incredulidad Godslayer-chan, ahora era una hermosa chica de cabello blanco y largo con un parche y un ojo rojo.

-...me siento raro...me duele la espalda...-se escuchaba una voz que Godslayer-chan abrió los ojos,

Ella con lentitud, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Yandere, era una hermosa chica se cabello castaña y ojos color ámbar, tenia un rostro donde mostraría una hermosa sonrisa maternal, su cuerpo era muy desarrollado y más, porque mostraba su enorme escote.

Al parecer, también Yandere se había convertido en una mujer.

-...otro yo?..-decía Godslayer-chan.

-...si, quien eres tu?..-decía confundida Yandere-chan.

-...soy yo, no te vaya asustar..-decía Godslayer-chan mientras busca un espejo de mano.

Yandere-chan estaba sorprendida al ver a Godslayer-chan.

-...porque debería asustarme...-preguntaba confundida Yandere-chan.

-...por esto...-dijo Godslayer-chan mostrado a Yandere-chan el espejo de mano.

Ella vio su reflejo, se encontraba en silencio mirando su reflejo.

-...soy yo?...soy una chica...-murmuraba Yandere-chan.

-...vaya, parece que lo tomaste bien.,.-dijo Godslayer-chan.

-...eh visto cosas raras, incluso vi versiones de nosotros con géneros invertido...no creo que esto me sorprendería tanto...-dijo Yandere-chan con una mirada cansada.

Godslayer-chan tenía que estar de acuerdo, no podía evitar estremecerse al recodar al otro issei besar a una versión femenina de Vali, o una versión femenina de issei rodeado de un harem de hombres, en serio era realmente traumante.

Godslayer-chan miro la caja de leche.

-...esas cajas tuvo algo que ver con esto...-decía Godslayer-chan con rabia.

Yandere-chan asentía.

-...si, había una nota, decía que era para nosotros...-decía Yandere-chan mostrando la nota a Godslayer-chan.

Godslayer-chan miro la nota, su rostro era una furia absoluta, sus mejillas tenía vena palpitante.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Godslayer-chan exclama con furia.

-...LOKI, HIJA DE...-Rugió con furia la voz de Godslayer-chan desde el Edificio.

Todos los issei de diferentes universos estaban en silencio al escuchar semejante malas palabras.

Issei del león del Vaticano hablo sorprendido.

-...Alabados! Es la grosería más grande que he oído...-dijo Issei del león de Vaticano.

 ** **Con Godslayer-chan y Yandere-chan.****

Godslayer-chan estaba respirando fuertemente después de haber gritado tan fuertemente mientra Yandere-chan estaba mirando sus pechos.

-...esa maldita, cuando la encuentre, le cortaré la cabeza y le meteré en el culo de alguien...-gruñia Godslayer-chan hecha una furia.

Poco a poco ambos comenzaron a sentirse mareada y caliente.

-...es una broma...-pensó Godslayer-chan con rabia

Había unas letras chicas debajo de las letras grandes de la nota.

 ** **Pd: tiene un efecto secundario en tener un fuerte afrodisíaco, que se diviertan ; P****

-...Pudrete!...-rugió Godslayer-chan mientra hace pedazos la nota con rabia.

Pronto miro a Yandere-chan en el suelo.

-...me siento rara, me duele la cabeza...-murmuraba Yandere-chan mientras se agarra su cabeza, esa sensación familiar la atormentaba.

Abriendo los ojos, Yandere-chan comenzó a recordar todos, la torturas, las violaciones que sufrió y la muerte de Shio.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...-Rugio con agonía Yandere-chan mientra se agarra su cara mientra rugía.

eso asustó y alarmó a Godslayer-chan, no tardó en apresurar en ayudarla.

-...que mierda pasa, oye háblame...-exclama Godslayer-chan mientra veía como sufría Yandere-chan.

-...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, duele, realmente duele, matame por favor, no quiero vivir, quiero desaparecer!...-rugía Yandere-chan a lágrimas de desesperación y agonía.

-...que cosa dices, no diga eso...vamos reaccióna...-rugía Godslayer-chan tratando de hacer entrar en razón.

-...Shio-chan, dame a Shio-chan!, Quiero a mi Shio-chan de devuelta, la quiero por favor, no puedo vivir sin ella a mi lado...-exclama enloquecida Yandere-chan.

Godslayer-chan apretó los dientes, estaba enojada, no, furiosa. Maldito creadores, porque todos los issei debemos sufrir para sus entretenimiento, ahora mismo con Joker muerto, no podría obtener esas píldoras para salvarla.

Godslayer-chan recogió a Yandere-chan al estilo nupcial y rápidamente la llevo a su cama.

Al llegar, la puso en la cama, ahí vio que ella seguía sufriendo, no negaba a matarla en este estado, no podría evitar recodar su sufrimiento cuando su mujer murió, sabía muy bien la sensación de desesperación.

Ella no paraba se murmura Shio mucha veces, mientra su cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Con un suspiro, Godslayer-chan se metió a la cama y abrazo a Yandere-chan.

Yandere-chan sintió el abrazo de Godslayer-chan, esa sensación, se sentía familiar, un calor como ningún otro.

-...no puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo mucho que sufriste, vi todos tus recuerdos de tu vida en tu universo, tanto sacrificio, tantas atrocidades, con sólo verte sufrir, me hace querer llorar también, conozco realmente esa sensación...-decía Godslayer-chan con una expresión triste mientra acaricia la cabeza de Yandere-chan.

Yandere-chan estaba en silencio escuchando lo que decía Godslayer-chan.

-...A pesar de todas las cosas malas que hiciste, yo no te juzgaria, seria una hipócrita, yo también cometí muchos pecados por venganza, ambos somos víctimas de los juegos de los supuestos dioses...-decía Godslayer-chan con tristeza.

-...que sentido tengo escucharte, no tengo a nadie, estoy sola...-decía Yandere-chan.

-...de hecho, no lo está, yo también odio estar solo, dime algo otro yo, no quiere vivir con nosotros?.,-decía Godslayer-chan haciendo abrir los ojos a Yandere-chan.

-...tal vez mi mundo no tenga lo que tu busca, pero se que encontrará algo que vale la pena vivir...después de todos, somos Issei, somos capaces de encontrar algo que vale la pena vivir y proteger, no?...-decía Godslayer-chan.

Yandere-chan pronto comenzó a sollozar en silencio hasta que comenzó a llorar, Godslayer-chan suspiró mientra apretaba el abrazo con cariño, tenia que consolar a su otro yo.

Se sentía raro consolarse a sí mismo, pero tenía que hacer.

Los sollozos pronto terminaron, Yandere-chan levantó la mirada para mirar a Godslayer-chan.

-...te siente bien ahora?..-decía Godslayer-chan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-...si, gracia, me siento un poco mejor...-decía Yandere-chan.

-...que bueno...-decía Godslayer-chan sólo para ser besada por Yandere-chan.

Godslayer-chan estaba con los ojos abiertos mientras sentía como su otra yo le metía la lengua de su boca, ese beso estaba cargado de amor, un amor que había perdido por completo.

Terminando el beso, se separaron para buscar aire, Godslayer-chan estaba sonrojada, lo mismo con Yandere-chan.

-...quiero estar contigo para siempre, no quiero estar sola...-decía Yandere-chan con tristeza.

Godslayer-chan sólo hacia un suspiro irritante.

-...hazlo que quiera, no es como si me importara realmente...-decía Godslayer-chan mientra desvía la mirada mientra su sonrojo aumenta.

Yandere-chan sonríe mientra llora de felicidad, pronto Yandere-chan lo besa mientras desnuda a Godslayer-chan.

Godslayer-chan sentía como le acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, las caricias, los besos, todos, se sentía realmente bien, y el hecho de su otra yo lo hace, es increíble.

Godslayer-chan también desnudo a Yandere-chan y comenzó a tocarse entre ellas mientra se besan.

Yandere-chan jugaba con la vagina de Godslayer-chan mientras la asesina de dioses la besaban.

Pronto Godslayer-chan comenzó a chupar las tetas de Yandere-chan haciendo gemir mucho a ella.

-... (gemidos)...te amo...-decía entre respiro Yandere-chan.

-... (suspiro), si, si, yo también...-decía Godslayer-chan mientra hace tijera con Yandere-chan.

Con tijeras, ambas comenzaron a llegar al clímax hasta correrse por completo.

Pronto ambas se besaron y se tocaron toda la tarde.

 ** **Tiempo después****

Vemos a Godslayer-chan y Yandere-chan acostada y desnuda en cama, ambas miraron al techo de forma reflexiva.

-...Otro Yo..,-dijo Godslayer-chan atrayendo la atención de Yandere-chan.

-...si...-decía Yandere-chan.

-...estuviste muy bien...-decía apenada Godslayer-chan.

-...gracia...-decía Yandere-chan.

-...sabes algo, realmente me sentí bien..,-decía Godslayer-chan poniéndola feliz a Yandere-chan.

-...gracia...-volvió decir Yandere-chan con una sonrisa.

-...te prometo, que seremos una gran familia...-decía Godslayer-chan.

-...yo también, prometo no separarme de tu lado, nunca más...-decía Yandere-chan.

Pronto ambos sonrieron hasta que sus cuerpos se explotaron en una explosión de humo.

Cuando el humo se disolvió, ambos volvieron a su género original.

-...vaya, era temporal ese efecto, que bueno...-decía Godslayer.

-...si...es bueno..,-decía decepcionado Yandere.

Pronto la puerta se abre revelando a otro Issei del renacimiento de nephelim junto a Issei peluche que estaba sentado en su hombro.

-...chicos, vamos al bar, hay pizza gratis para todos, Ahhhhhh mis ojitos..-lloraba de la agonía el issei peluche mientra se arrancas los ojos de botones.

Estarossa sparda tenía una mirada de asco.

-...puta madre, que joto...-decía Estarossa.

Godslayer sólo podía taparse el rostro con sus manos mientra Yandere estaba confundido.

-...que significa joto?...-era la mente de Yandere.

En la mesita de luz estaba el collar de Godslayer y la correa de perro de Yandere.

 ** **Fin del ova****


	3. Chapter 3

**Ova 3 : desmadre total**

 **Bar Heaven and hell**

Dentro era oscuro y solitario, se encontraba pocos clientes que era atendido por el dueño del bar, un issei de otro mundo, y al parecer estaba sirviendo a sus versiones alternas, eran 5 versiones suyas.

Godslayer, yami (verdadero Issei), Yandere (de mi dulce droga), Estarossa sparda (renacimiento de nephilin) y issei peluche.

Los 5 estaban sentado en la mesa. Ellos estaban en un momento realmente incómodo mientra el barman sólo podía suspirar mientra limpiaba su copa.

-... (suspiro)...al menos no está destruyendo esta vez...-murmuraba issei barman.

Los 5 sólo podían desviar las miradas, ya era extraño todo eso, no todo los días tenían la oportunidad de conocer a otras versiones alterna de diferentes mundos, otros tenían curiosidad y otros prefirió no saber nada.

Ahora mismo ya sabia porque no, era realmente triste y deprimente al ver a los issei traicionados que todavía sigue sufriendo en sus respectivos mundos. hubo pocos que fueron Buenos y amables y otros se volvieron despiadado y crueles sin posibilidades de redimirse.

El ejemplo sería Yandere, ya que el no sólo fue abandonado por las personas que más confiaba, si no que fue capturado por sus enemigos y que fue torturados y violados hasta la muerte. Más tarde se convierte en un psicópata asesino y secuestrador.

También está Estarossa Sparda, el era un issei que fue traicionado por las facciones, fue brutalmente torturados hasta el punto de casi volverse loco, lo último que supo es que se vengo de ellos y que torturó a los que le hicieron daños.

Yami fue traicionado y que es un usuario de Yin, uso su verdadero poder para vengar a las facciones y a las chicas de su antiguo harem pero no podía hacer mucho debido a que hikari siempre se metía en su camino.

Godslayer a pesar de haber sido traicionado por su antiguo Harem, realmente no le importaba, es mas, prefirió no perder tiempo con su harem, tenia una familia que cuidar.

Issei peluche, bueno, siendo un peluche con el alma de Issei, no podía hacer mucho, lo único que podía hacer, era ser un juguete sexual para su harem de forma literal.

La mesa estaba en un silencio, Godslayer saco un cigarrillo y un encendedor sólo para mirar al barman que señala un letrero a su lado.

Prohibido fumar

Barman

Con un suspiro irritante, Godslayer guardo el cigarrillo y su encendedor.

-...(suspiro irritante) realmente apesta todo esto, siento que no debí aceptar participar en este torneo...-murmuraba Godslayer.

-...vamos no es tan malo, bueno hay cosas mala pero también tienes tus lados buenos...-decía Issei peluche que se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Estarossa sparda.

-...como que...-decía Yami con una expresión desinteresado.

-...como esto, realmente sería una oportunidad de que nosotros podamos llevarnos bien, no lo creen...-decía Issei peluche.

el resto se mantenían en silencio, realmente era extraño empezar a socializarse pero que más daba, no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

Yandere estaba ignorando a todos, ya que se encontraba limpiando su cuchillo que tenía mancha de sangre seca en el filo mientra tararear una canción.

Godslayer suspiro mientras se dirige al barman.

-...que vas a pedir...-decía Issei barman..

-...queremos los de siempre por favor...-decía Godslayer con calma.

-...estará listo...-decía el barman mientra recibía el dinero de Godslayer.

Godslayer se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con el resto.

-...bien que piensa de nuestras versiones y las de las chicas...-preguntaba Issei peluche tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-...interesante, si realmente me importará...-decía de forma cortante Yami.

-...para mi fue estúpidos conocer a ellos, en especial a aquellos que dicen tener apellido Sparda, son realmente molesto...-dijo Estarossa refiriendo a Issei sparda y rito sparda.

-...para serte franco, realmente no me interesa lo que pienso de ellos, solo entré al torneo porque mi mujer quería entrar para luchar con guerreros fuertes...-decía Godslayer.

-...mmm, entré al torneo porque Hikari me dijo que encontraría algo interesante, además me desquitaria con mis versiones alterna y con las otras gremory...-dijo Yami.

-...bueno yo entre porque fui seleccionado como comentarista y hasta ahora siento que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo, y tu Estarossa...-dijo el peluche.

-...no es de tu incumbencia...entre al torneo nada mas...-decía con frialdad Estarossa, parecían que no quería hablar de más.

-...je je lo siento...-decía el peluche.

-...y tu Yandere, hasta ahora no dijiste una palabra, dime para que entraste al torneo...-decía Yami con curiosidad.

-...un castillo...-decía Yandere.

-...un castillo?..-decía Yami.

-...si, quiero darle un castillo a Shio-chan, quiero darle para que sea feliz...-decía Yandere.

-...que buena intención tienes, me invitaría a jugar ese castillo...-dijo el peluche.

-...si, siempre y cuando sea el juguete de Shio-chan, no tengo ningún problema...-dijo Yandere de forma amable.

-...sabes algo, creo que tienes un serio problema...-dijo Yami atrayendo la atención de todos en la mesa.

-...porque lo dices?..-dijo Yandere confundido

-...no se, será porque estas mal de la cabeza?..-dijo Yami con el ceño fruncido.

-...tengo algo malo en mi cabeza?...-dijo Yandere confundido.

-... (suspiro)...solo ignoralo Otro Yo, no tiene nada de malo...-dijo Godslayer con un suspiro cansado.

-...como quiera...-decía Yandere.

-...escuchen, todos ustedes ya saben lo que el tuvo que pasar, la verdad estoy realmente sorprendido de que el no esté matando ahora mismo a todo el mundo aquí en el multiverso...-dijo Godslayer, el resto tenía que estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Godslayer.

-...es bueno escuchar eso...-dijo el Peluche, pronto el barman trae unas cervezas junto con una caja de pizza extra grande.

-...Aquí tiene servido su cena...-dijo barman mientra se retira.

Estarossa comenzó con abrir la tapa de la caja, al abrirlo su nariz captó un aroma irresistible a queso derretido, su sonrisa era pequeña pero sus ojos podría ver la felicidad genuina.

El resto comenzaron a sacar sus rebanadas de pizza y comenzaron a disfrutar, el barman sólo podía sonreír ligeramente al ver como sus clientes disfrutaban su cena.

-...no hay duda, lo hiciste bien...-dijo el issei barman a su cocinera que recién fue contratada, ahí podía ver a kaya usando uniforme de cocinero italiano con un bigote italiano falso.

-...que puedo decir, Bon Appetit...-decía Kaya con una sonrisa traviesa mientra sacaban una vídeo cámara.

-...hola youtuber y lectores, Soy Kaya y esto es Jackass versión multiverso...-decía Kaya mirándose en la cámara con una hermosa sonrisa traviesa para luego grabar a los issei que cenaban.

 **Con los issei.**

Los 5 estaban disfrutando mucho su cena aunque los 4 miraban a el peluche comer su cena, se preguntaban como siendo un peluche, podía comer.

Mejor prefirió no preguntar nada al respecto.

-...esta pizza es una delicia..,-decía El peluche.

-...si, en eso tiene razón...-decía Yami con una pequeña sonrisa mientra disfruta su cena.

-...ahora veo porque Dante ama las pizzas...son rico.,.-decía Estorossa comiendo su propia rebanada.

Yandere estaba en silencio comiendo su cena, mientra Godslayer comía una rebanada y un jarra de cerveza.

-...mientra estamos comiendo, que tal hablamos de nuestras parejas...no creen con son linda...-decía el Peluche mientra usa sus 2 manitas para beber la jarra de cerveza.

-...mas que linda, es hermosa y inocente, Mi Mio es la chica más hermosa y inocente que eh tenido la felicidad de conocerla, incluso su sate sate sate es música para mis oídos...-decía Godslayer con cariño sobre su amor.

-...oye tu mujer me robó mi Sate sate sate...-decía enojado Estarossa sólo para que Yami colocará su mano en su hombro.

-...cielo grandulón...estamos cenando, no es necesario haber pelea, no queremos mucho problemas con el Barman debido al desastre anterior con los otros issei...-dijo Yami con calma haciendo que Estarossa suspire un poco irritado.

-...Bien...-decía Estarossa mientra come su pizza.

-...aunque en algo te equivoca, Slayer-san...no existe ninguna chica más hermosa que Hikari, claro, puede ser molesta como una ardilla rabiosa, pero es linda a su manera...-dijo Yami.

-...Uh, quiere poner a prueba...-decía Godslayer.

Yami pronto enfocó su mirada en Estarossa que seguía bebiendo su cerveza.

-...oye grandulon, para ser alguien así de frío, como cierta persona, de seguro debes tener a alguien a quien amas en realidad...-decía Yami, Estarossa fruncia el ceño, no podía evitar recordar con cierto cariño a a Ingvild.

-...no realmente, solo vivo para vengarme de aquellos que me jodieron, no tengo por que preocuparme por algo tan absurdo como el amor, cuando en realidad el amor fue lo que me mató...-dijo Estarossa consiguiendo un suspiro decepcionado de Yami.

El peluche aprovechó su turno para hablar, eso atrajo la atención de todos.

-...bueno, Gabriel y Rias son linda a su manera...-decía El peluche sólo para ver que todos con la excepción de Yandere tenían una expresión agria al escuchar la mención de Rias.

-...esta seguro que ella no te lavó el cerebro...-dijo Yami con seriedad.

-...Que! ?...-decía el peluche con una expresión sorprendida.

-...estoy acuerdo de Yami, todos nuestros problemas comenzó con una sonrisa de Gremory...-dijo Godslayer.

Tanto Yami como estarossa y Godslayer imaginaron la sonrisa de sus respectivas Rias en sus mundos.

-...si, esa maldita sonrisa, fue la que nos jodio a todos...-decía Estarossa y Yami al mismo tiempo con una expresión de disgusto.

Pronto una tensión deprimente envolvió esa mesa, hasta que Yandere hablo.

-...sabes, mira, no es linda Shio-chan...-dijo Yandere mostrando a los issei su billetera llena de fotos de el y Shio.

Los issei miraban la fotos de Yandere con expresión inexpresiva.

-...esa foto es de Shio-chan comiendo su rico pudin, esa foto muestra a Shio-chan con su pijama de panda y esa foto es Shio-chan tratando de imitar a su personaje favorito haciendo el kame hame ha de dbz...-dijo Yandere con una expresión alegre.

-...sip, es totalmente adorable, me vas a dar diabetes...-decía el peluche sentándose en el hombro de Yandere.

-...(lástima que no te das cuenta que te ven como a un perro...)...-decía Estarossa ya que también había visto los recuerdos de Yandere al visitar su universo.

Pronto los 5 comenzaron a sentirse raros, los 5 dejaron de comer y beber.

-...chicos, acaso no siente algo raros...me siento...-decía el peluche un poco mareado.

-...me duele la cabeza...-decía irritado Yami.

-...no eres el único...a mi me pasa lo mismo...-decía Estarossa agarrando su cabeza con su mano.

-...joder, gira mucho...-decía Godslayer.

Prontos sus cuerpos emitía mucho vapor como si estuviera hirviendo, ellos pronto se cayeron de la mesa, eso alarmó al barman y se acercó al teléfono para pedir una ambulancia.

Pero se detiene al ver como se levantan con dificultad, el barman abrió los ojos y la boca en shock al ver los 5 con apariencias totalmente diferentes.

-...maldición, que nos paso...-dijo una voz femenina de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, usaba la vestimenta de estarossa y destacaba por sus enormes pecho.

-...es una broma...mi voz es femenina...-decía una chica de cabello negro, usaba la misma vestimenta de Yami.

-...chicos, me siento raros, algo me falta abajo...-decía una muñeca de cabello castaño hasta que se miro el reflejo de la jarra.

-...joder nooooo, soy una barbie!...-exclama se terror el peluche.

-...oh por favor, ya me estoy cansadome de esta mierda...-decía Godslayer en su forma femenina con Yandere-chan.

Prontos los issei se miraron el uno por el otro, estarossa estaba enojada mientra se tocaba su pecho.

-...porque mierda la tengo grandes...es ridículo...-murmuraba con enojo la sparda vengativa.

-...crees que es malo esto, si alguien me ves así, incluso si hikari me ve, no dejará de molestarte con su risa.

-...no tengo pene, no tengo a mi junior...-decía en pánico la muñeca.

-...lo malo de esto, es que ya estoy acostumbrado a que me cambie el género...no puede ser...-dijo Godslayer-chan para luego mirar a barman junto a Kaya que se iba.

-...bien, aquí termina este grandioso episodio, bye bye...-decía Kaya mientra huye del Bar dejando a los issei incrédulo.

-...LOKI !...-Rugio furioso Godslayer-chan mientras su cuerpo era envuelto de rayo negro.

-...genial que haremos ahora...-decía la muñeca sentada en el borde de la mesa.

-...al menos es tarde a la hora de la noche, todos deben estar durmiendo, deberíamos ir nuestros respectivos dormitorios y tratar de dormir hasta que el efecto de ese hechizo termine, así nadie se enterara de esto...-decía Godslayer-chan.

-...esta segura de esto?...-decía Yami-chan inseguro mientra se mira su cabello largo.

-...100%, que podría salir mal ahora...-decía Godslayer-chan sólo para que la puerta se abre revelando al peor issei de todos, el issei del gran conquistador.

Los 4 issei miraron a Godslayer-chan

-...debiste cerrar la boca...-decía molesta estarossa.

-...vaya vaya, es mi día suertes señorita, saben, nunca vi unas lindas damas tan encantadora, en especial tu, mi ángel de la nieve...-decía el gran conquistador a Godslayer-chan mientra le acaricia su cabello blanco como la nieve.

-...no me toque maldito...-decía enojada Godslayer-chan mientra saca su pistola Donner.

-...oh vaya, la gatita sacó sus garras, que adorable, mmm nada mal señorita, tiene un buen oppai...tan grande como su cabeza...-decía el gran conquistador mientra le toca el pecho derecho de estarossa.

Estarossa tenía múltiples venas palpitante en sus mejillas, sus puños estaba muy apretado.

-...oye, será mejor que comporte conquistador-san, porque las cosas se pondrá fea y dudo que yo puedo controlar a los 2 de aquí...-decía con seriedad Yami-chan mirando como Godslayer-chan y estarossa estaba a punto de estallar.

-...je je je tranquila mis dulces princesas, yo le quitares sus frustraciones y la mejor manera sería Sexos y alcohol para todas ustedes...-decía el gran conquistador haciendo enojar a algunos de ellos.

-...solo piensa en cojer nada mas, que acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer en tu maldita vida...-decía Yami-chan enojada.

-...descuide señorita, aunque tu no tenga un cuerpo tan desarrollado como esas linduras, eres linda siendo plana...-decía El gran conquistador.

Algo rompió dentro de Yami.

Ante de que el gran conquistador pudiera decir algo, recibió una brutal patada en la entrepierna cortesía de Godslayer-chan que tenia una expresión furiosa, en sus manos tenía apretados los puños.

-...bien, intente ser paciente, pero ahora te vamos a castrar...-decía Godslayer-chan mientra su mano aparece el hacha de leviathan.

-...Sate sate sate, yo también quiero castrarlo a pisotones...-decía con una sonrisa sádica estarossa.

-...por una vez, estamos de acuerdo en algo...-decía Yami-chan mientra crea unos cuchillos de oscuridad.

-...yo también tengo asunto con este tipo, intento pasarse con mi Gabriel...-decía La muñeca mientra rompe la botella vacía con el borde de la mesa.

-...oye otro yo...vas unirte...-decía Godslayer-chan a yandere que estaba un poco borracho.

-...no, quiero descansar...-decía cansada Yandere-chan.

-...ese sujeto es un pedofilo, tenia planeado hacerle a Shio su mujer...-decía Godslayer-chan haciendo que Yandere-chan se pusiera en silencio.

-...que yo que!...-exclama incrédulo el gran conquistador.

El barman sólo podía suspirar mientra se retira de la barra, sacó su sombrero de fieltro y su gabardina y abandonó el bar...

-...eso no es bueno, por favor, no destruya todo...-decía el issei barman mientra sabía que seria imposible calmar a esas mujeres potencialmente peligrosas.

Yandere-chan ahora vestía con una chaqueta de negan con su bate envuelto en alambre.

-...vamos a jugar, vamos a masacrar al pedofilo,...-decía Yandere-chan mientra se pone la máscara de hockey.

Prontos el Bar se escuchó los gritos de dolores y piedad toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

Desde esa noche, una bella amistad surgió entre los 5 issei y se volvieron los mejores amigos.

 ** **Fin del ova.****

Y si te pregunta cómo término el gran conquistador después de sufrir una torturas de esa magnitud.

Bueno, aquí tiene, a yandere le cortos el pene con una tijeras de podar.

 ** **Fin del gran Ova****


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 : las penas de issei clásico**

En el bar, issei barman estaba suspirando, miraba a issei clásico que no paraba de sollozar, sus ojos enrojecidos por sus lágrimas, se encontraba muy deprimido y bastante mal.

Siendo una versión alterna del original, barman no podía negar su cabeza mientra limpiaba su copa con su trapo.

Ese bar estaba apestando a mucha depresión, debido a que el original no era el único ahogando sus penas, también estaban las rías que abandonaron a sus respectivos issei y también los pobres Sajis que lloraban entre ellos.

Issei clásico dejo de sollozar y levantó un poco su copa.

-...oye, barman, sirveme otro...-decía issei deprimido.

El barman no dijo nada, solo sirvió la copa mientra se lo dio al original.

Issei clásico prosiguió con beber toda la copa de golpe mientra se acuesta en la barra mientra solloza en silencio, odiando por completo su existencia.

Tan miserable era, como podía ser tan ignorante, ahora mismo sabía que había muchas versiones de issei sufriendo en sus respectivos mundo.

todo esto comenzó porque se había encarado a Yandere, no aceptaba los crueles métodos de su versión alterna, pero después de ser tomado por sorpresa, Yandere le dio la mitad de sus recuerdos.

Al ver los recuerdos de su versión alterna, sentía que sufría de la misma forma que sufrió Yandere, sentía que su alma se hacía pedazo, pero gracia al issei encapuchado, se había salvado por poco. Rias y las demás querían consolarlo pero término con un resultado inesperado.

Tanto era su miedo y su desesperación que término con gritarle a todo su Harem y terminar alejarse de ellos.

-...(sollozo)...porque soy tan miserable, porque?...-sollozaba en silencio, los sollozos de las Rias y los Sajis no ayudaban para nada en ese triste ambiente.

El barman sólo podía suspirar mientra negaba su cabeza, pronto miro a alguien que venía.

Sentándose a lado de issei clásico, habló con una voz calmada

-...sirveme una cerveza...-decía de forma tranquila el issei Godslayer.

El barman asintió mientra preparaba su otra jarra.

-...a la orden...-dijo el Barman, mientras Godslayer miro al original con aburrimiento.

-...oye amantes de los pecho, aun sigue sobrio, que demonio te pasa?...-pregunta issei de forma impasible atrayendo la atención del issei original.

-...Godslayer-san?...alguna vez a pensado en que tu vida no tiene sentido?...-dijo de forma miserable Issei clásico.

Godslayer estaba en silencio mientra el barman le sirvió la jarra de cerveza.

-...bueno, siendo franco, mi vida no tiene nada de importancia, pero vivo mi vida por mi familia... (suspiro)...tiene que ver con esa mierda que te hizo ver el Yo psicópata?...-decía con un tono brusco el asesino de dioses.

-...lo que vi, me hizo ver las cosas de una forma distinta, el sufrió tanto, dios, era verme ahí, sufriendo tanto hasta morir...desearía poder sacarmelo de la cabeza...-solloza issei agarrando la cabeza con su brazo.

Godslayer sólo bebía la cerveza tranquilamente ignorando los llantos de todo el mundo, después de beber la cerveza, miró a Issei clásico.

-...si fuera tu, no prestaría tanta atención en esto, créeme, es mejor así, nada bueno saldrá de esto si sigue con esta estúpida depresión...-decía Godslayer haciendo que issei clásico mirara a su versión alterna.

-...como mierda voy olvidar lo que vi, todo esto es una mierda, sabes por qué entre al torneo?...fue porque pensé que sería divertido el torneo y más porque tenia la posibilidad de conocer a mis versiones alternas y ver como viven sus vidas con sus seres queridos, pero ya me arrepiento de esto, lo único que llegué a ver fueron la misma mierda de siempre, issei traicionados, abandonados por las versiones de Buchou y las demás chicas, incluso con las facciones...-decía a grito issei clásico enojados.

-...Todas mis versiones alternas, convertidos en personas miserables que solo quiere destruir todo lo que ven a su paso, algunos son depresivos, otros odian a los demás, incluso hay versiones de mi que no le importa un pepino sus vidas, demonio, incluso hay un issei violado brutalmente hasta la muerte, como carajo voy a olvidar lo que vi...-gritaba issei con enojo y tristeza.

-...y lo peor es el temor que tengo, como se que no terminare igual que ellos, Raynare incluso me dijo lo mismo, estoy empezando a dudar lo que hago con mi vida con ellos...-decía issei de forma miserable.

Godslayer se había mantenido en silencio todo el tiempo mientra escuchaba las penas de issei..

-...no soy terapeuta, pero déjame decirte una solución a su problema...-decía Godslayer.

-...que solución?...-decía issei clásico con cansancio.

-...olvídate de las versiones alterna, solo concentrate en ganar en el torneo, eso todo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que no se puede, solo te distraerá aún más...-decía Godslayer.

-...para ti es fácil decirlo, digo, fuiste traicionado, tiene una familia hermosa y única a su manera...-decía Issei clásico.

-...si, pero no durará para siempre...-decía Godslayer.

-...que?...-decía incrédulo issei clásico.

-...soy inmortal, en un futuro estaré sólo sin posibilidad de morir de viejo, todas las personas que conozco envejecera hasta morir, la mayoría de mis conocidos son mortales...Así que es eventual lo que sucederá en un futuro...-dijo tranquilo Godslayer.

-...pero tu por otro lado, eres la envidia de todos los issei traicionados, incluso yo tengo envidia de ti...-decía Godslayer.

-...envidia de mi, tu...-decía sorprendido.

-...tus padres te quieren, tiene una hermana?...-decía Godslayer.

-...soy hijo único, y si, mis padres me quieren sin importar lo que pase...porque pregunta...-decía Issei clásico.

-...ellos me quitaron mi posibilidades de tener una infancia normal, simplemente los abandone a todos ellos, ni siquiera le llamo o le escribo una carta...y con respecto a los issei traicionados, ellos aunque no lo demuestra, por dentro siente envidia de que tu no le suceda lo mismo que les pasaron a ellos...puede que incluso intente usurpar su lugar...-decía Godslayer.

-...tiene razón, no pensé en eso ante...,,.de seguro muchos issei traicionados me deben estar odiando...-dijo deprimido issei clásico.

-...ademas, no todos fueron traicionados, hubo aquellos que siguieron adelante con sus seres queridos y con sus familias, quien sabes, tal vez los issei traicionados encuentren sus propios finales felices...solo piense en lo positivo...-dijo Godslayer mientras se levante de su asiento.

Issei clásico estaba pensativo para luego mirar en la ventanillas a los issei buenos con sus seres queridos sonriendo y disfrutando.

-...gracia Godslayer-san...creo que ya se porque estoy aquí, ya decidí mi deseo...-dijo issei clásico consiguiendo que Godslayer levantará una ceja.

-...en serio?...cual es tu deseo, amante de los pecho?...-dijo Godslayer.

-...mi deseo, es que todas mis versiones alternas sea los traicionados o lo no traicionados, tenga sus propios finales felices sin excepciones!...-exclama issei clásico haciendo que Godslayer abriera un poco su ojo.

-...ya veo, buena suerte con eso...lo vas a necesitar...-dijo Godslayer mientra se retira del bar mientra issei clásico sólo podía sonreír, ya se sentía tranquilo.

 **Afuera del bar.**

Godslayer caminaba mientra perdía en sus pensamientos, estaba un poco sorprendido del deseo que tenia issei original.

-...desperdiciar un deseo así solo para darle ellos...es algo que sólo Mio haría también, bueno solo espero que las cosas se ponga interesante...me pregunto donde estará Loki, solo espero no haga ninguna broma como esta...-murmurar Godslayer mientras se pierde por las oscura calles de Kuoh falsa.

 **Fin del especial.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 6: 300 sajis**

En un enorme campo de batalla, parecido a un desierto de tierras secas, con buitres volando alrededores del cielo anaranjado, se escuchaba los gritos de insultos y blasfemia entre un ejércitos de 300 hombres que estaban enfrente de un ejércitos de igual cantidad.

ese 300 ejércitos, vestido de ropa y armaduras espartanos, con capas carmesí y calzoncillos de cueros, escudos grandes y lanzas muy filosas, capaces de atravesar las defensas y rasgar carnes y huesos con demasiada facilidad.

Esos hombres tenían muchos en común, todos los 300 eran los Sajis de muchos universos que estaba furioso, enojados y armados hasta los dientes, todos ellos miraban a los issei que miraban con aburrimiento, otros le sonría, otros estaban sádicos.

Prontos los gritos cesaron y salía un Saji entre todos los Sajis, ese Saji parecía más maduro, tenia una venda de tela negra cubriendo su ojo derecho mientra se colocaba enfrente y mirando a los issei con indiferencia hasta que miró a sus versiones alternas.

-...finalmente, después de mucho sufrimientos, humillaciones y las lágrimas que derramaron nosotros, los Sajis, se terminan ahora...finalmente dejaremos de ser víctimas de las maquinaciones de los creadores, y mostrar no sólo a ellos si no también a los issei, que también podemos ser mas que eso, ser mas que un simple Saji...-grito Saji dando su discurso épico.

Todos los Sajis gritaron como espartanos mientra levantaba las lanzas múltiples veces, sus gritos fueron como si fuera truenos que azotaban con la fuerza de un dios furioso.

-...Así es hermanos, todos nosotros, sufrimos las peores humillaciones, fuimos las burlas de todos, incluso somos conocidos como materiales para personajes extras y personajes de rellenos, pero no más, no mas de toda esa mierda!...-rugió furioso el Saji espartano consiguiendo el grito de aprobaciones de todos su ejércitos.

-... ahora, ese día llegó, nunca tendremos una oportunidad como esta, una oportunidad así, para demostrar a todos incluso a los dioses creadores que podemos ser mas de los que ellos creen, que somos personas que merecemos respetos y dignidad, nada mas importa...-decía Saji para luego apuntar a los issei con su lanza.

-...esos issei, los buenos y los malos, fueron los favoritos de los dioses, le dieron todo en bandejas de platas, le dieron demasiados protagonismo, pero esto se termina ahora...-decía Saji para luego mirar a los Sajis.

-...ellos nos podrá quitar todos, nuestras mujeres, nuestras vidas, nuestras respetos nuestras masculinidades, incluso a nuestras amadas Sona sitri, pero ellos no podrás quitar nuestras dignidad!...-rugió Saji espartano consiguiendo más gritos de los Sajis.

-...esto es guerra, a la carga, que no queden nadie vivo...-exclamó el líder mientra se lanza contra los issei junto a todos los Sajis de muchos universos.

Todos los issei se sé lanzaron con todos contra el ejército de Sajis, la batalla iba a ser sangrientas, todos con sus armas, magia y muchos ddraig en balance breaker.

-...hermosa violencia, a derramar sangre ja ja ja ja ja ja!...-se reía con locura el issei delincuente escolar.

-...nunca nos detendremos, no caeremos, lucharemos o moriremos todos en el intento!...-rugió el Líder que corría entre los Sajis.

-...Au, Au, Au!...-exclama los Sajis.

Pronto los Issei y los Sajis se lanza con todos comenzando la sangrientas y cruel matanza.

 **3 doritos después**

Saji clásico, solo podía mirar con una mirada muerta en la colinas llenas de 300 lápidas que se extendía hasta todas las colinas.

Todos los Sajis murieron de las peores formas posibles y siendo el Saji líder que murieron siendo asesinado por issei que era una pequeña piedra. Una puta piedra que traspasó el cráneo.

Sona sólo podía mirar con tristeza a Saji.

-...Saji, esta bien?..-decía triste Sona acariciando la espalda de Saji.

-...estoy bien, solo quiero irme a casa y dormir hasta nunca despertarme...-decía Saji mientra se le caía una lágrimas en su ojo.

Desde ese día, Saji dejo de ser el personaje más importante y vivió como un personaje de relleno.

 **Fin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: infinity sad**

 **-...Surgió una idea...-decía la voz de kurimuzon**

 **se podría ver el estadio en ruinas, incendios en todos lados, cadáveres convertidos en polvos. Estaba issei clásico llorando en el suelo sólo en este mundo tan destruido.**

 **-...De buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales...-decía Crom cruach mientra se veía a Yami y estarrosa mirando al issei delincuente acostado en el cráter.**

 **-...Y tratar de convertirnos en algo más...-la voz de Godslayer que ponía su mano prótesis en la mejilla de su esposa Mio.**

 **-...Para que al necesitarnos libraramos las batallas...-la voz de issei el Vaticano.**

 **-... Que ellos no podrían ganar..-decía la voz de hikari junto a Mio, kaya, Yue y a Ingvild mirando a unos monstruos deformados que destruía Kuoh.**

 **-...Con el tiempo, aprenderán lo que es perder. Sentir en lo más hondo que tienen razón y fallar de todos modos. Temenle, huyan de él, el destino siempre llega...-decía una voz pequeña y femenina.**

 **La escena, un portal se abre revelando a Shio kobe con armadura mientra detrás de ella estaba Angel, parca y issei yandere.**

 **Pronto las escenas comienza con series de batallas de los isseis luchando con las deformaciones y los monstruos invocando de Shio junto a parca y ángel.**

 **-... Evacuen los universo, activen las defensas y denle al hombre un escudo...-decía el líder varga a un issei capitán América.**

 **Issei: entendí la referencia...-lo decía frialdad.**

 **Pronto la escena cambia mostrando a issei delincuente siendo torturado por una Shio que sonría.**

 **-...Divertirme no es algo que uno considere gracioso cuando capturas a todos los Tou-chan pero esto jajaja dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro...-se mostraba a issei Blackdragon mode golpeando brutalmente a Godslayer y a issei clásico.**

 **Prontos todos los issei se lanza contra el ejércitos de las criaturas deformadas y ángel y parcas.**

 **Mostrando la escena final a issei clásico junto a los pocos issei que sobrevivieron enfrente de issei yandere que protegía el trono flotante donde estaba Shio que lo miraba con una sonrisa.**

 **Infinity sad**

 **-...y ustedes quiénes son?..-decía estarrosa a Silverphantom , crom cruach y Jokerwhitecrow.**

 **Fin del ova**

 **Eso no pasará en la historia original es un ova que hice porque estaba aburrido.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: un nuevo issei aparece parte 1.**

El Bar era un hervidero de chisme, todos los issei de muchos universo estaban formándose entre de una pantalla mientra algunas preferiría mantenerse neutrales.

El barman estaba tranquilo mientra servía cerveza a su mejor cliente.

-...oye no se que esta pasando, hay tanto escándalo..,,-decía Godslayer mientra bebía su cerveza con estarrosa a su lado.

-...bueno, al parecer, un nuevo universo acaba de nacer, es un issei que el dios joker creo..,,al parecer, atrajo mucha la atención de nosotros alternos..,.-decía Barman issei.

-...solo espero que no sea un loco como Yandere o peor...ya tengo bastante con el...-decía cansado Godslayer ya que sabía bien qué su creador le estaba causando mucho problema.

-...de que parte es ese nuevo issei...traición o no traición...-decía Tranquilo Estarrosa.

-...deberían verlo ustedes mismo...-dijo El barman mientras los 2 miraban la pantalla.

Tanto Godslayer y estarrosa abrieron los ojos al ver a una niña de cabello blanco matando monstruos y demonios con una motocicleta con música rock como música de fondo.

Todos los issei estaba viendo como la niña masacran sin piedad a los demonios con motocicleta espada/motosierra, 2 espadas eléctricas, guanteletes de lava y para la sorpresa de todos, eran Ddraig versión espada que devoraban a los monstruos para volverse fuerte.

-...puta madre, que macizo...-decía el de león de Vaticano.

-...quien es esa Loli, puedo apostar que es hija adoptiva de nuestra versión alterno o hija biológica...-decía issei del imperio de los dragones.

Pronto ellos abrieron los ojos al ver que la niña en realidad es su versión alterna convertida en una Loli mata demonios.

-...me esta jodiendo, dime que una jodida broma...-decía Godslayer mientra se tapaba su cara con sus manos.

-...que mala suerte tiene...tu creador te gusta torturarte...-decía Estarrosa.

-...y no sólo eso, debido a debut de Demonslayer-chan, esta entre el 3 lugar del top 10 de los issei más badass del multiverso...También tiene seguidores siendo la mayorías hombres...-decía issei barman mostrando a los 2 la computadora donde mostraba las estadísticas del top.

-...porque simplemente no me dejan morir...-decía Godslayer enojado y deprimido.

Pronto una brecha se abrió, todos los issei vieron y escucharon el sonido de una moto, en el portal sale a toda velocidad a Demonslayer-chan con su motocicleta Cavaliere aterrizando para luego girar y detenerse.

Todos los issei del multiverso se encontraba asombrados, otros interesados y otros con ganas de un buen desafío.

Demonslayer-chan se bajaba de Cavaliere y caminó hacia la barra pero el issei del gran conquistador estaba a punto coquetear con ella solo para recibir una patada en la entrepierna haciendo desmayar al pobre issei.

Acercando a la barra, lo atendía barman.

-...que puedo servirle...-decía el barman con seriedad.

-...quiero yogur de fresa...nada mas...-decía Demonslayer-chan.

Rápidamente le sirve el yogur mientra Demonslayer-chan le da dinero.

mientra disfrutando ese yogur, a su lado estaba issei delincuente escolar.

-...busca algo...-decía Demonslayer-chan.

-...una pelea, tu y yo, quiero ver que tan fuerte eres...-decía con una sonrisa sádica issei delincuente.

-...con que una pelea, bien solo espera que estoy terminando...-decía Demonslayer-chan para luego mirar a ese issei con parche.

-...que te pasa...-decía la niña con aburrimiento.

-...no pasa nada, solo cansando, nada mas..,,-decía Godslayer.

-...entonces come un yogur de fresa, te sentirá mejor.,.,-decía Demonslayer-chan mientra el barman trae la siguiente copa de yogur para Godslayer.

-...gracia, sabes que no es necesario eso...-decía Godslayer haciendo sonreír a la niña.

-...no te preocupe...ademas estoy a un paso de poder encontrar al dios de mierda...voy a obtener mi venganza...-exclama la niña mientra aparece una espada flotante de color carmesí.

-...vaya, hay puros issei por ahí, en especial ese que tiene cara de que le violó el negro de whatsapp..-decía Ddraig a issei delincuente haciendo que este tenga múltiples venas en su frente.

-...que dijiste infeliz...-decía el delincuente mientra se acercaba a la espada.

-...perdón, decía algo cara de simio.,,,-decía con burla Ddraig haciendo reír a todos los issei del bar.

El delincuente se enojo y agarro a Ddraig por la empuñadura.

-...jodida espada de mierda, te meteré a una máquina para aplastar basura, a ver si puedes reír de esto...-decía enojado el delincuente.

-...tendrá que levantarme primero...-decía Ddraig haciendo que la espada cayera pesadamente al suelo junto a issei haciendo que el suelo temblará como un temblor.

-...pero que...-exclama el issei canon que estaba en el grupo.

-...es una medida que hizo Ddraig, hace imposible de empuñar para cualquiera, solo yo o alguien digno puede empuñarla...-decía demonslayer-chan mientras el resto veía al delincuente intentando con esfuerzo levantar esa espada.

-...ya veo, casi es similar al martillo de thor...-decía estarossa mientra bebía la cerveza.

-...si lo ve de esa forma, si...,-decía demonslayer-chan.

-...porque esta aquí...-decía Godslayer a su contraparte alterna.

-...estoy buscando al dios de mierda que me maldijo y se encuentra en alguna parte de ese lugar...-decía demonslayer-chan.

-...que...-decía Godslayer sólo para sentir algo.

-...exacto, ella al parecer vino para terminar de una vez por toda conmigo...-decía una voz tenebrosa que intimidó a los pocos.

Todos los issei vieron a un sujeto envuelto en una capa carmesí con una máscara blanca.

Todo podía sentir algo en el, locura, felicidad, tristeza, todas clase se sentimiento que se arremolina.

Rápidamente Demonslayer-chan agarro la espada y salta hacia ese sujeto...

-...finalmente muestra tu cara, muere sucio dios!..,-grita la niña lanzando una huelga descendente sobre esa figura que levanto su mano.

Fácilmente ese sujeto atrapó la espada con su mano desnudo, el suelo debajo de ese sujeto era una gigantesca cráter debido a la fuerza detrás de ataque.

Ella apretaba los dientes mientra veía un ojo rojo.

-...Así es querida, veo que sigue enojada...-decía el sujeto haciendo que todos los issei preparan en guardia..

-...quien eres...-decía estarossa con seriedad.

-...yo soy, Joker whitecrow, dime todo, quieren pasar, un mal rato...-decía Joker mientra una flama roja aparece en su ojo derecho.

 ** **Fin del capitulo 7****


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: un nuevo issei aparece parte final**

Un silencio envolvió el Bar, la presentación de ese ser hizo que los issei se pusieran serio ya que el de la máscara era uno de los dioses creadores. Nadie se movía, todos sabía que era poderoso.

Demonslayer-chan intentaba salir del agarre de Joker, pero no lograba.

-...esperaba que te calmará, si sigue enojada todo el tiempo, nunca crecerá...-decía Joker.

-...a quien llama Enana, **_Ddraig: demon eater mode!_**...-exclama furiosa la Loli.

Joker suelta la espada mientra retrocede, la hoja de la espada se transforma en cabeza de dragón y se extiende directo a Joker mientra abría sus fauces.

Joker fácilmente lo atrapa por la mandíbula manteniendola fuertemente abierta.

-...debes saber que fui yo quien te di el poder de la espada, se tus trucos...-dijo Joker mientra patea debajo de la barbilla del dragón haciendo quedar inconsciente mientra se adelanta para golpear con una patada al estómago de Demonslayer-chan...

Ella se quedo sin aliento mientra fue enviada a atravesar la pared hasta atravesar.

Pronto Joker miro a todos los issei preparando sus posturas.

Los pocos issei había activado el modo balance breaker, mientra que los otros estaban usando sus respectivos poderes.

Joker acariciaba su barbilla mientra miraba a todos los issei...

-...interesante, todos y cada uno de ustedes tiene buenas habilidades, quiero ver de que son capaces...-decía Joker quitándose el manto carmesí.

-...oye imbécil no quite la mirada de mi...-exclama issei el delincuente escolar junto con Godslayer que era cubierto de blindaje de rayo.

Ambos lanzaron sus respectivos puñetazos contra el rostro de Joker.

Todos vieron en cámara lenta como los puños atravesaba su cabeza como si fuera un fantasma.

-...pero que diablo...-pensaba Godslayer con irritación.

-...no logre golpearlo...-pensó el delincuente.

Pronto Joker lo golpea con doble puñetazos al cuello de los 2 isseis para luego agarrarlo por sus brazos y arrojarlo contra la barra partiendo en 2.

Tanto Godslayer y delincuente miraban con miradas de irritación y mirada sanguinaria a Joker que lo miraban como si fuera un espécimen.

Pronto vio como múltiples ataques mágicos había atravesado a Joker sólo pero ver que esos proyectiles le había pasado por su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma.

Todos los issei habían lanzando sus mejores ataques a distancia pero fácilmente lo atravesaba el cuerpo de Joker.

Los proyectiles destruían el Bar, pronto Joker vio al Barman que estaba enojado, con su lanza True Longinus.

Con frialdad, el Barman lanzó una lluvia de estocadas contra Joker haciendo atravesar su cuerpo, Joker no se inmuta por eso.

atrapando la lanza con su mano, Joker patea al pecho de Barman con fuerza enviándolo contra los issei.

Pronto múltiples issei junto con el clásico en balance breaker intentaron en un ataque en equipo.

Rápidamente Joker golpea a los issei balance breaker con su puño al estómago con fuerza haciendo que los issei se desactive sus sacred gear.

Pronto retrocede al esquivar una huelga de demonslayer-chan con su 2 espadas cavaliere.

-... _ **Cavaliere**!.._.-exclama furiosa Demonslayer-chan.

Detrás de Joker aparecía Godslayer con su espada Gravity blade.

-... _ **Hammer slash!**.._..-exclama Godslayer con su espada de gravedad.

Joker rápidamente levantar ambas manos y lo detiene con círculos mágicos de color rojo causando una onda de choque.

Tanto Godslayer y Demonslayer-chan estaban con sus expresiones furiosa mientras sentía como Joker sonreía.

-...esa sonrisa, esa jodida sonrisa podrida fue el que comenzó todo el problema...-exclama furiosa la niña haciendo que Cavaliere brillará con fuerza.

Pronto vieron a Yami que ponía su mano en el suelo, al ver eso Godslayer se aleja de Joker con Demonslayer-chan haciendo lo mismo.

El suelo debajo de Joker surgía múltiples picos de oscuridad que envolvió a Joker.

Todos los issei miraban como Joker salía de los picos como si fuera un fantasma.

-...interesante, todos ustedes, si fueron hecho para eso, los issei no traicionados y los traicionado son muy poderoso, estoy seguro que son invencible en sus respectivos mundos...Sus creadores deben estar orgullosos de ustedes, sus creaciones, son como hijos que nunca tuvimos...-decía Joker limpiando la lágrimas imaginaria.

De repente los issei sintieron un gran impulso, veía como Joker tenía una flama roja que aparecía en su ojo derecho.

-...prepárense para la masacre...-decía Joker mientra desaparece.

Eso tomó todos los issei en guardias, todos buscaron a Joker pero nada.

Apareciendo en el medio de todos los issei. Joker prepara sus puños.

Con mucha fuerza, rapidez y precisión, todos los puños golpeaban sus estómagos, todos los issei estaban sin aires.

Una lluvia de puñetazos lo abrumaban a todos los issei, todos no podían ni siquiera defenderse.

Joker termina con golpear con un uppercut con fuerza haciendo que los issei estén en el aire.

Dando la espalda, veía como en cámara lenta todos los issei caían lentamente al suelo como mosca mientra Joker caminaba hacia una mesa donde estaba el manto

Poniendo el manto, Joker miraba a los issei que apena se podía levantar con esfuerzo.

-...es extraño, porque tu no luchaste...-decía Joker mirando a Estarossa que bebía una cerveza.

No tenia porque meterme en una pelea, peleo sólo...ademas, aunque luchará, no sería capaz de atravesar un sólido golpe en ti debido a que te vuelve intangible...no?...-decía Estarossa.

-...je je je je justo como esperaba del favorito de Silver-san, sin duda eres listo...-decía Joker para luego mirar como el delincuente le pega un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza de Joker haciendo que Joker mirara al otro lado.

-...no me ignore, infeliz...-decía El delincuente con una sonrisa de psicópata.

 **(Sonido de grieta)**

Todos los issei vieron como la parte del ojo de la máscara se rompe revelando un ojo color rojo.

Fácilmente Joker golpea con un codazo a la cabeza del delincuente haciendo que el issei golpeara de cara al suelo con brutalidad.

Levantándose a 4 patas, el delincuente miró como Joker levantaba su pierna en posición de patada hacha.

Golpeando con una patada hacha a la cabeza del delincuente con tal fuerza que enterró su cara al suelo de madera.

Todos los issei apretaban los dientes, intentaron levantarse sólo para ver que Joker de una patada envía al delincuente contra el grupo.

Pronto vieron como Joker parecía satisfecho.

-...bien, los felicitos a todos, dieron lo mejor de ustedes, superaron mis expectativas...-decía Joker mientra una brecha se abre revelando múltiples figuras, en la brecha salía 2 personas.

-...Aquí estaba Joker, se suponíamos que tenia que quedarte en la zona del espectadores y esperar a que el torneo termine..,-decía una persona seria.

-...je je je je lo siento Silversphanthom, estaba aburrido de esperar y quería ver a nuestras creaciones, debería estar orgullosos de ellos...crecieron como nosotros queríamos..,-decía Joker mientra se ponía la capucha.

-...oye no es mi culpa que me demoré tanto, es difícil hacerlo sólo...-decía otro.

-...si, como sea Kurimuzon...-decía los 2 haciendo deprimir a Kurimuzon.

Pronto Kurimuzon se acercó al grupo y con una sonrisa alegre, hablo.

-...hola a todos los participantes, perdón por las molestias que hizo mi amigo y colega, déjeme presentarme, Soy Kurimuzon...-decía Kurimuzon.

-...soy Silversphanthom...-decía Silversphanthom con su sonrisa moja braga.

Joker se mantenía serio.

-...bueno como ustedes ya conocen a Joker, debemos decirle que Kurimuzon, Joker y yo somo conocidos como los 3 de los 42 grandes creadores supremos del Multiverso...es un gusto conocerlo...-decía Kurimuzon con Joker y Silversphanthom a sus lados.

Eso le tomó por sorpresa a todos los issei que veía a sus 3 creadores.

Era la sorpresa mas grandes que vio.

 **Fin del capitulo 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ova 9: un entrenamiento con el sádico Godslayer sensei.**

Había pasado unos días después de la llegada de los dioses creadores, muchos issei de los no traicionados y los traicionados seguían enojados por las brutales palizas que el creador llamado Joker whitecrow le dio.

Issei de delincuente escolar y Godslayer seguían enojado desde su derrota, y solo El delincuente se había dedicado a entrenar a lo goku para fortalecer su fuerza y esperar para romperle la jeta al creador.

Mientra el resto se lameaba sus heridas, algunos fueron ayudado por las Asia de distinto universo para ayudar.

Actualmente todos ellos estaban en el bar deprimido por eso, sentía que sus orgullos fueron violado como los 300 sajis que todavía seguían en sus lápidas.

El barman suspiraba mientra servían sus mejores clorox y bebidas para los momentos más triste del bar y no ayudaba que un issei estaba tocando el violín más pequeño del mundo.

Con la ayuda de su nueva empleada Kaya, la ayudaban con los pedidos más rápido como canta un gallo.

-...si es mucho pedido, pero nada es un problema para mi, chupala la poronga a euclid jajajajajaja...-decía Barman sirviendo un vaso de clorox a un issei del león del Vaticano.

-...puta ke sad...jamás me recuperaré de esa violada, me siento sucio por dentro...-decía triste mientra Akeno sólo podía reirse.

-...ara ara, pobre mi cosita, quiere que te consuele...-decía Akeno abrazando al de león del Vaticano.

-...buaaaaaa, que injusto...-lloraba el león del Vaticano.

-...ya, ya mi leoncito, ese creador malo nunca te violara otra vez...-decía Akeno mientra acaricia la espalda de Issei.

Mientra ellos seguían con sus cosas, en una mesa un poco mas alejado estaba Godslayer y Yami que estaba bebiendo cerveza.

-...fue humillante...ese malnacido jugó con todos nosotros...-murmura irritado Godslayer.

-...ni que lo diga, esa es la fuerza de un creador?...parece que sus títulos de creadores no son para presumir...-decía Yami mientra bebía la cerveza.

-...si, esta en lo cierto...aun no entiendo porque estarossa no luchó, estaba seguro que el podría luchar también...-decía Godslayer mientra miraba a Estarossa que estaba con su amor Ingvild.

Estarossa escuchó lo que dijo Godslayer y le respondió.

-...como le dijes ante, yo peleo sólo, además aunque luchará no lograría darle un golpe sólido, ese tipo se volvía intangible a los ataques físicos y mágicos...-decía Estarossa abrazando a Ingvild que sonrojaba de forma muy tímida.

-...bueno, ahora esos dioses creadores están aquí, parece que solo se quedarán a observar a nosotros luchar como si fuéramos parte de un espectáculo...pelear para el entretenimiento de un dios, es algo que no haría ni en sus sueños...-decía Godslayer.

-...ni yo me siento a gusto de todo esto, pero como vas las cosas, siento que algo interesante van a suceder con la llegada de ellos...-decía Yami .

Ambos siguieron conversando hasta que escucho el sonido de un vaso rompiendo.

Todos el presente vieron a un Gasper del universo 1 siendo intimidado por un Saiji que tiene pinta de delincuente..al parecer tenía manchado un poco de leche de frutilla en su camisa negra.

-...oye mocoso, manchaste mi camisa...te voy a dar una paliza...-decía enojado Saiji.

-...L-lo siento...no me haga daño...-decía con la lágrimas a punto de salir Gasper.

-...me vale mierda tus disculpa...-decía Saji lanzado un puñetazo, Gasper cerró los ojos pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Gasper abrió los ojos sólo para sorprenderse al ver a un issei de cabello blanco con un parche y un prótesis, Gasper conocía al issei que salvó a su sempai de yandere ante.

-...oye, amigo, debería calmarte, ese chico se disculpo...-decía Godslayer con un tono irritado.

-...sempai...-murmura Gasper ya que Godslayer era un issei muy frío y muy aterrador pero no había pensado en que el lo salvaría.

Yami estaba ligeramente sorprendido de esto, conocía bien a Godslayer ya que al igual que el, no le importaba un pepino a alguien en necesidad.

-...vaya, esto es interesante...nunca pensé que de todas las personas, seria tu que salvará a ese pequeño vampiro travesti...-pensaba Yami interesado a donde iba.

-...oye idiota, eso es entre el maricon y yo, no es necesario que te metas en esto...-decía Saji delincuente.

Godslayer sólo lo miro con una mirada de frialdad haciendo retroceder ligeramente a el, el apretaba los dientes.

-...tiene razón en algo, no es mi asunto, pero no soporto que un idiota haga tanto escándalo sólo por te derramó leche en tu camisa, es bastante patético si me lo pregunta...-decía Godslayer con frialdad consiguiendo una risas de algunos issei presente haciendo que Saji se enoje.

-...infeliz...te crees poderoso sólo porque te llama Godslayer...no creo que sea la gran cosas...-decía Saji.

-...como si me importara mi apodo, para ser insignificante, ladra demasiado...puedo apostar que ese pequeño te puede darte una paliza fácilmente...-decía Godslayer colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Gasper.

-...queeeeee...-decía asustado Gasper haciendo reír a Saji.

-...en serio ja ja ja ja...que chiste, vas a hacerme luchar contra un joto...-decía Saji.

-...que tal hacemos esto mas interesante, el que gana, el ganador hará lo que sea con el perdedor...acepta o te negará como un cobarde...-decía Godslayer.

-...tch, bien acepto, en 10 días será la pelea en el centro de la arena, espero que este listo, porque voy a ganar, jajajaja...-se reía Saji mientra abandona el bar dejando al Godslayer y a un tembloroso Gasper.

-...peleare, yo solo, no creo que pueda...-decía Gasper muy asustado y llorando haciendo que Godslayer tenga un suspiro.

-...eres muy diferente al Gasper de mi universo, pero ese Gasper no sufrió lo mismo que el Gasper de mi universo...-pensó Godslayer recordando al Gasper que intento matarlo porque quería venganza.

-...(suspiro)...debería confrontar esto como un hombre, donde esta el amante de los pechos...que el no debería cuidarte o que?,..-decía Godslayer.

-... (sollozo)...sempai esta espiando en el onse de las mujeres...-decía Gasper.

-...ese infeliz...acaso su cerebro sólo piensa en tetas...-pensaba Godslayer enojado con su versión original.

 **Mientra tanto en el Onse (aguas termales)**

Issei clásicos y junto con matsuda y motohama estaban siendo aprisionado por Issei Yandere que tenia una expresión de frialdad.

-...piedad por favor!...-decía el calvo orejon.

-...ustedes 3 sabían que Shio-chan estaba en las aguas termales, aun así, deciden espiar...por eso voy a jugar un poco contigo..-decía Yandere sacando un cuchillo de cocina.

-...mierda espera, baja ese cuchillo...aahhhhh...-gritaba motohama al ser cuchillado por Yandere.

-...entre el cuchillo, sale la tripa , entra el cuchillo, sale la tripa ...-cantaba Yandere mientra sacaba órganos de sus pedofilas víctimas...

Los 2 observaban con terror como Yandere cantaba mientra seguía apuñalando a su amigo.

 **Con Godslayer**

Godslayer sólo podía mirar a Gasper que aún seguía temblando, sabía que el pequeño vampiro no tendría oportunidad sólo contra Saji delincuente.

-...vaya, Slayer-san, estoy sorprendido, tu ayudando al vampiro, pensé que no haría nada...-decía Yami que venía cerca.

-...no malinterprete las cosas, ese tipo estaba arruinando mi tiempo de paz, a si que solo quería hacerlo callar...-decía Godslayer.

-..eso veo, ahora término con involucrar al pequeño travesti en una pelea que dudo que pueda ganar...-decía Yami.

-...no, ganara, el solo tiene 10 días para que se vuelva fuerte, por eso voy a entrenarlo...-decía Godslayer levantando a Gasper.

-...espera sempai, me entrenará?...-decía asustado Gasper ya que la versión alterna de su sempai le daba mucho miedo y más con la cara que pone.

De repente Gasper miraba a un issei que tocaba con el violín más pequeño del mundo con música triste.

-...bien, suficiente, voy a ponerte en forma, vamos a entrenar...-decía Godslayer, mientra se iba a salida con Gasper a rastra.

-...no, por favor, Ayúdame !...-exclama Gasper sólo para que todos le dieran la espalda, pronto Godslayer y Gasper clásico había desaparecido.

-...bien, voy a ver que hace hikari...-decía Yami mientra se iban.

 **Con Godslayer y Gasper clásico.**

Godslayer estaba parado enfrente de Gasper que no paraba de temblar como un chihuahua con frío.

Actualmente se encontraba en el bosque que estaba afuera del falso kuoh, Godslayer tenía puesto ropa estilo millar.

Aún estaba enojado de que Gasper se negaba a tirar esa ropa de mujeres para ponerse su uniforme militar.

-...bien, tiene 10 días para volverte fuerte para la gran pelea, así que yo te daré el entrenamiento de batalla...-decía Godslayer con los brazos cruzados.

-...crees que con entrenamiento podré vencer a saji-san...-decía de forma tímido Gasper.

-...con el nivel actual que tiene, no sobrevivía un solo round, tu 2 habilidades son el control del tiempo y tus poderes de vampiro...nunca a luchado con el instinto se supervivencia, por eso vas a comenzar a pulir esas habilidades necesarias para que sea todo una bestia...-decía Godslayer poniendo pálido a Gasper.

-...no se si pueda, soy débil sin mis compañero, sempai...-decía Gasper deprimido.

-...si sigue pensando de esta forma, lo único que conseguirá es que tus enemigos te haga comer ajos y te bañen en agua bendita...eso quiere tu?...que sea débil y llorón...-decía Godslayer.

-...no, no me rendiré, sempai...-decía Gasper clásico..eso consigue una sonrisa de sádico el Godslayer.

-...bien, excelente respuesta, que comience el entrenamiento...-decía Godslayer haciendo que Gasper comience a arrepentirse de abrir la boca..

 **Primer día de entrenamiento**

Vemos a Gasper mirando con temor el cuchillo que tenia en su mano...Godslayer se encontraba mirando a Gasper clásico con expectativa.

-...bien, primer paso, entrenamiento de usar armas blancas...de esa forma no dependerá de usar sus habilidades mágicas y también no usará tu sacred gear...-decía Godslayer sólo para ver a Gasper que miraba muy asustado con el cuchillo que tenia.

-...que sucede?...-decía Godslayer.

-...sempai, no crees que es peligroso jugar con cuchillo...esta muy afilado y me podría lastimar mucho, no tendría uno seguro...-decía Gasper para recibir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

-...que, es una broma, esas palabras es algo que un cobarde diría, si quiere ser fuerte, solo debes acostumbrarte a ser amigo de la muerte, esta listo?...-decía Godslayer.

-...S-Si sempai...-decía Gasper decidido.

 **Un tiempo después**

Se escuchó el chillido de un animal, vieron a Gasper que estaba llorando al ver matado a un conejo negro.

-...noooo, señor conejo, perdóname, no quería hacerlo, buaaaaa...-lloraba Gasper, mientra Godslayer hacia un facepalm.

-...sabía que seria difícil debido a su timidez, en serio esos idiotas del universo 1 no hicieron una mierda para entrenar ese vampiro travesti...en serio me sorprende que aún sigue vivo...-pensó Godslayer para ver a Gasper que se había detenido.

-...oye que pasa?...acaso te lastimaste...-decía Godslayer consiguiendo atención de Gasper.

-...no sempai, es que vi una hilera de hormigas y me detuve para no pisarlo por accidente...-decía Gasper mientra Godslayer miraba furioso a Gasper, su vena no paraba de palpitar.

De repente una bala de goma golpea en la frente de Gasper haciendo que quedará mareado.

-...fufufu, es mi culpa que fui blando contigo en este entrenamiento, puse demasiada esperanza de que tu haría algo increíble pero...je je je je...-se reía Godslayer para luego mirar con furia a Gasper.

-...BIEN PINCHE JOTO, NO ERE MÁS QUÉ UN P***, un M***** de M*****, de ahora en adelante, ignorará flores y insectos y entrene tanto hasta que te rompa el c*** y la espalda, quedo claro...-exclama godslayer haciendo que Gasper asiente de miedo.

 ** **Segundo día de entrenamiento****

Vemos a Gasper escapando de una estampida de ardillas drogadas y peligrosa, Gasper tenía un collar de bellotas colgando de su cuello.

-...Ayúdame sempai, sempai...-decía Gasper llorando a lágrima viva.

 ** **Tercer día de entrenamiento****

Vemos a Gasper esquivando balas de gomas cubiertos de fuego negro y electricidad que era disparado por Godslayer que lo apuntaba con Donner y Fegefeuer.

-...vamos, vamos, unas 100 balas más y se completa el entrenamiento, debes despertar la doctrina egoísta...-decía Godslayer mientra seguía disparando al vampiro travesti.

 ** **Cuarto día****

Gasper peleando a puño limpio con los lobos que tenia rabia. Mientra peleaba Gasper, Godslayer y Yami jugaba a poker.

 ** **Quinto día****

Gasper estaba escapando de un elefante gigante, el estaba asustado al ver el elefante que lo quería pisarlo con su enorme pata.

 ** **Sexto día.****

Gasper escalando una montaña mientras su cintura, brazos y piernas tenían sogas que sujetaban rocas gigantes.

Gasper tenía una expresión oscura mientra seguía escalando.

 ** **Séptimo, octavo, y noveno día.****

Vemos a Gasper golpeando a puño limpio al estilo boxeo a un Rizevim del universo 28, el estaba amarrado.

5 puñetazos al estómago, 3 uppercut , Gasper lo golpeaba con brutalidad.

-...bien, sigue así terminalo...-decía con ropa de entrenador de boxeo Godslayer.

-...Ahhhhhhhh...-exclama Gasper pegando un poderoso puntapiés en la entrepierna de Rizevim.

-...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh...-lloraba de dolor Rizevim...

Gasper estaba respirando cansando.

-...bien, se termino el entrenamiento, es hora de que te tome un descanso...-decía Godslayer.

-...si sempai, me siento bien, eh renacido como hombre.,,-decía Gasper con una sonrisa sanguinaria mientra veía que usaba ropa de hombre.

-...que bueno, aquí tiene, ese manga contiene todas las técnicas de Dio para que aprenda a manejar el poder de tiempo...espero que tenga tiempo suficiente para leerlo...-decía Godslayer dando a Gasper el manga de Jojo bizerre.

-...ja ja ja ja que bueno, tengo mucha formas de torturar a mis enemigos, empezando con el...-decía Gasper pegando un puñetazo a la entrepierna de Rizevim haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-...creo que me pase, ya se volvió sádico...-pensó Godslayer al ver como Gasper clásico seguía golpeando a Rizevim que todavía estaba casi muerto.

-...Jajajajajajajaja que divertido es verte sufrir, tus gritos de dolor son músicas para mis oídos, vamos puto, llora más, llora más carajo..,,-decía de forma sanguinaria Gasper pegando múltiples patadas en los huevos a Rizevim haciéndolo llorar más.

-...Sip, definitivamente se me paso la mano...-pensaba Godslayer.

 ** **Al día siguiente****

Todos los issei Buenos y malos se reunían en el estadio para presenciar una masacre, Saji vs Gasper, los del universo 1 querían cancelar la pelea pero no podían debido a que esta pelea fue organizada por los creadores que quería verlo.

Solo podían rezar que no lo lastimarán mucho a Gasper.

Todos los issei, incluso los traicionados apostaba sus dineros a favor de Saji porque Gasper era fácil se ganarle, solo Yami y estarossa junto a Godslayer apostaron a favor de Gasper para la sorpresa de todos.

-...espero que Gasper este bien...-decía preocupada Rias.

-...descuida buchou, yo evitare que no lo maten por accidente...-decía Issei clásico.

-...eso espero issei...-decía Rias.

en la arena estaba Saji el delincuente esperando que llegara Gasper.

-...je je je je sabía que ni tendría oportunidad, ese cobarde huyó...-decía Saji.

-...tu crees?...-decía una voz tenebrosa.

Todos el mundo, incluso el universo 1 estaban sorprendido de ver a Gasper que usaba ropa de hombre, ahora usaba una versión carmesí de la ropa de Dio.

-...Gasper?...que te hicieron...-exclama horrorizado Issei clásico ya que en secreto le gustaba más Gasper usando ropa de mujer.

-...ja ja ja así que viniste, esperaba que huyera, pero veniste, prepárate porque no traje vaselina...-decía Saji.

-...je je je je debiste traerlo mejor, porque voy a hacerte sufrir tanto que deseara no haberte metido conmigo, voy hacerte mi puta de la esquina...-decía Gasper que tenia dientes como tiburón y sus ojos rojos brillaban muy intensamente.

Pronto aparece el árbitro que era un Saji.

-...bien, esta listo...-decía El árbitro, los 2 no decían nada.

-...3,2,1, Ready...Go!...-exclama el árbitro dando el inicio de la pelea.

En cámara lenta Saji iba a atacar primero, pero Gasper sonreía de forma sanguinaria.

-... ** **Za Warudo!****...-exclama Gasper con arrogancia deteniendo el tiempo a su alrededor.

Gasper pronto saco de su ropa muchos cuchillos. Saltando al aire, Gasper arrojó múltiples cuchillos contra Saji hasta envolver a Saji con incontable cuchillos a punto de tocar su cuerpo.

-... ** **Zero****...-decía Gasper desactivando su sacred gear haciendo que Saji fuera atravesado por incontables cuchillos.

Saji estaba demasiado sorprendido como para gritar.

-... ** **Road Roller Da.****...-gritaba de forma sanguinaria Gasper aplastando a saji con una aplanadora gigante.

Detrás se Gasper estaba una figura musculosa hecho de sombra que surgía de Gasper.

-...Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda Muda...-gritaba Gasper lanzando una lluvia de puñetazos con su sombra sobre la aplanadora hasta explotar.

Saliendo de la explosión, era Gasper ilesos que le daba la espalda al fuego donde estaba Saji.

-...Gasper Win, Flawless Victory, Fatality...-anunciaba issei el delincuente escolar desde las gradas.

todos estaban en silencio, nadie podía creerlo, el universo 1 estaba horrorizado al ver en lo que se convirtió Gasper, un niño gentil y tímido en una sanguinario vampiro.

Godslayer estaba con una sonrisa al ver a Gasper triunfar, al menos había logrado enseñar a Gasper a defenderse para que no sufra el mismo destino que sufrió el Gasper de su universo.

-...te enseñe bien...demasiado bien...,-pensaba Godslayer.

Pronto el issei que tocó el violín más pequeño tocó la funeraria para el funeral de Saji que murió al jugarle a la verga.

Al parecer, si se podía corromper a un trapo.

 ** **Fin del ova.****


End file.
